Finally, We Are In Love
by Edhiltam
Summary: ! Contains spoilers ! Jaehee and you are finally living together. Everything is fine, you two are always spending time together with your coffee shop, but the relationship between you and Jaehee don't change and remains like a friendship. But something happens and finally, your relationship with Jaehee will change for the best.


Finally you could rest. You sat next to Jaehee while sighing, she was looking at the front door, waiting for others customers to come but as you came next to her, her body relaxed and she smiled at you.

"I think we can take a break. Lots of people are working so I guess they won't come here before a few hours."

You nodded while smiling. Jaehee began to talk about some new recipes for coffee drinks. She was very hardworking, always researching new ideas to make new drinks for your customers.

You loved her determination. As you two continue to talk, the clock of the front door rung.

"Oh ! It's him again !" You whispered to Jaehee. "He always comes everyday !"

Jaehee looked at the guy who was coming towards you. She had a slight frown on her face but as the regular closed the gap between you and Jaehee, she smiled at him.

Before he could talk, you repeated the order he always took.

"Hello ! I guess you want a black coffee with some macarons ?"

The man in front of you didn't have the time to talk, he blushed lightly while smiling and nodded.

"Yes. Like always."

Jaehee looked at you smiling at him. Her knuckles became white as she grabbed the counter forcefully and prepared the coffee with a slight pain in her heart.

...

Jaehee and you were finally getting some rest in your flat. You two were watching a movie silently until Jaehee broke the silence between you and her.

"By the way... This guy who always comes to the shop... Do you know him ?"

You glanced at Jaehee and smiled.

"No, but he seems nice !"

Looking once again at the television, you stopped yourself by eating some popcorn. Your hand stopped mid way and you glanced at Jaehee.

It's been a few weeks since you two became more distant. During work hours, she always talked to you but when you two were alone in the flat, she always avoided you.

Why did she asked this question ? Was she jealous ? Your mind begged it was the second question. You wished she was jealous because you always are when some people flirted or complimented her.

...

"He came here again..."

The day after, Jaehee was cleaning the table where the regular was. Looking at the tip in addition to the bill, she sighed but her eyes quickly noticed a piece of paper underneath the cup of coffee.

'_.

I know you don't know me and I don't know you but... I love your smile.

The first time I came in the coffee shop, I was sad and angry because my work doesn't fit me and when I saw your smile, I felt happy.

After a few months I got a job that I like and I want to thank you for that, because your smile always makes my day.

I come to the coffee shop when I can so like that, I can watch your smile and I know that I'll have a good day.

I'm sorry for the long letter... I got too carried away...

I'll be waiting in front of the shop after it will be closed. You are not forced to come talk to me but I want you to at least know my heart always beats extremely fast each time I see you.

\- Jung Woo'

Jaehee pressed her lips together and quickly, crumpled the paper in her hand. She put the paper in her pocket and looked at you, while you prepared some coffee.

She sighed and frowned. Her heart ached so much. She couldn't claim you were hers but if she could, she'll do it. She wanted you only for herself, she wanted you to only look at her and nobody else.

...

It was finally 10 pm. After a tough day of work, you came out of the shop to take the shop panel inside. Immediately as you opened the door, the chilly wind made you shiver.

Night had fallen fast. Just a few hours ago, the sky was painted by red, orange and pink shades but all the colors faded away to leave room to the starry sky.

"Excuse me ?"

You didn't expect someone to call you and slowly moved your head towards the person. It was the man who was always coming at your coffee shop.

Surprised, you froze but as you remembered him, you gave him a smile.

His cheeks were tainted with a pink color, he looked bashful. His hands behind his back like a good boy, he glanced at your eyes.

He was cute. He pressed his lips together and finally showed his hands, revealing a bouquet of beautiful flowers.

"Ah..." You were speechless. You froze but accepted his bouquet without thinking.

"Thank you."

"I'm so happy ! So... You'll accept if I ask you to go on a date with me ?..."

No words came out of your mouth but before you could reject his offer, someone suddenly banged the door opened from the store.

Jaehee came towards you, angry, she took your arm and led you inside the shop but before, she glared angrily at the man who flinched.

"I-I'm sorry ! I wasn't a stalker or anything..." Meeting your eyes with his, he gave you an awkward smile and waved a hand at you before walking away.

"Jaehee ?"

She walked far away from you, busying her by cleaning the tables once again. She didn't say a word and you could feel your heart, each beat of it was unbearable.

...

Back home, Jaehee immediately went in her room. You were left in the living room, alone.

While cooking some bibimbap for Jaehee and you, tears fell down on your cheeks.

You loved her so much.

After an hour, you finished to cook and you arranged everything on the table.

"It's ready..." You were about to yell but your voice cracked because of your crying.

Sniffing, you heard the door opened and you tried to show no more sign of sadness. As your heard Jaehee's footsteps, you stand up and passed besides her to walk towards the bathroom but after passing her, two arms around your waist stopped you.

"I'm sorry."

Your heart beat in a extremely fast pace. The place where Jaehee's hand were was warm. The warmth spreaded on your body until it reached your face.

Slowly, you turned to look at Jaehee, she was looking straight at you, her cheeks red from embarrassment. You knew she was about to apologize for her previous behavior.

"First, I always wondered why it bothered me that this guy was always around you, his eyes full of love. But not too long ago, I understand."

You swallowed hard, expecting what you've been waiting for. You knew you asked for something too unrealistic. You waited for almost a half of an year for this.

You were scared to confess to her. Scared she could reject you.

"I was jealous. I'm sorry if I became distant towards you..."

She swallowed as her throat becamee dry.

"It's because... I don't see you as my friend anymore..."

Her hands moved towards her chest, she looked bashful. You looked at her as your heart was about to burst from your chest.

"I'm in love with you."

You froze. You were so happy. You wondered to yourself if she was playing with you but you knew Jaehee couldn't joke for something like this. Her red cheeks, her lips pressed together, her eyes looking at you with fear said to you that her feelings were sincere. It was like a dream but there was only one day to find out if it was true.

You jumped into her arms and kissed her with all your might. Jaehee was extremely surprised at first, but quickly, melting in your kiss, her arms wrapped around your waist slowly.

After a dozen of seconds, you broke the kiss. Jaehee was out of breath but you smiled at her. You slided your hands along her body until it reached her hips and you pushed her body against yours and leaned for an another kiss.

"I love you too, Jaehee."


End file.
